


Питер в гневе

by writreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Full Shift Werewolves, Insomnia, M/M, Polyamory, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolf Chris Argent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writreader/pseuds/writreader
Summary: После того, как Крис получает укус, он не может уснуть и требует, чтобы Питер тоже не засыпал.Это проблема.К счастью, у Стайлза есть решение.





	Питер в гневе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter's In A Snit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303951) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



Выбор очевиден. Когда Крис возвращается от врачей с бледным лицом и сжатым куском бумаги в руках, который обычно не предвещает ничего хорошего, первое, что он спрашивает у Питера: «Может ли укус вылечить это?»

Питер пробегает глазами бумагу, разрывает её пополам и выбрасывает кусочки с легкой ухмылкой.

— Да.

— Тогда я хочу его. Если укус избавит от этого, обрати меня.

Питер вздыхает с облегчением, так же как и Стайлз. Они не были уверены, что Крис сумел бы заставить себя стать оборотнем, если бы диагностика показала то, на что Питер надеялся.

— Сделаем это сегодня вечером, — говорит Питер. — Как насчет тебя, Стайлз? Уверен, что не передумал? Я мог бы сделать два по цене одного, — он с вызовом поднимает бровь.

На мгновение Стайлз выглядит так, будто думает над этим, но потом качает головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Лучше помоги Крису.

Они втягивают Криса в объятия, и все трое опутывают друг друга на диване. Из них получается невероятное трио, но им плевать.

Они счастливы. По крайней мере, они будут, как только Крис примет укус, как только он поправится.

***

Крис получает укус, ему гораздо лучше.

Более того, он выглядит намного живее.

Даже несмотря на то, что они обнаружили её на ранней стадии, спасибо Питеру, который настаивал на том, что Крис пахнет _неправильно_ и ему нужно сходить к врачу, болезнь выкачала очень много энергии, больше, чем они думали. И что теперь? Он скачет с места на место ещё энергичнее, чем Стайлз в его худшие дни без Аддерола.

А что касается сна? Ну, он не спит вообще. И он будит Питера, настойчиво требуя, чтобы он бегал с ним до раннего утра, а потом, раскрасневшийся и возбуждённый, возвращается домой и умоляет их обоих заняться с ним сексом.

Это проблема.

***

— … чёртов безрассудный поступок! — звук дверного хлопка и крик Питера вырывают Стайлза ото сна, и его глаза устремляются на прикроватные часы.

2:40 ночи.

Снова.

Твою же мать.

— Малыш, не надо так, я не смог устоять. Ты был прямо там и даже не слышал, как я подхожу, что мне оставалось делать? — слова Криса звучат очень убедительно.

— Дело не в этом. Ты взрослый человек, тебе стоило подумать. Я весь _промокший_ , Кристофер! Насквозь промокший! — срывается Питер.

Стайлз вздыхает и зарывается головой под подушку, надеясь, что эти два придурка, с которыми он живёт, разберутся сами. Но, как и ожидалось, с лестницы доносится звук приближающихся шагов, и дверь в спальню распахивается. Питер с рыком вваливается в их ванную, полностью голый, и да, Стайлз проверил, весь мокрый. Крис заходит вскоре после этого, также голый, но гораздо суше. Питер с силой хлопает дверью ванной, и оттуда доносится шум воды. Крис стучится.

— Я всего лишь говорю, что тебе не стоило так балансировать на краю того потока, если ты не хотел упасть, — выкрикивает он.

Стайлз сдаётся, садится в кровати и зажигает прикроватную лампу.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — огрызается он, — я просто бедный человек, который пытается спать. Вперёд — наслаждайтесь своими маленькими волчьими войнами.

Крис поворачивается к нему с извиняющимся видом.

— Прости, милый. Питер злится.

Стайлз потирает рукой сонное лицо.

— _Питер злится_ , — уныло повторяет он. — И что ты натворил в этот раз?

Стайлз видит, как Крис пытается подавить улыбку.

— Мы бежали, в полной форме, и мне удалось застать его врасплох. Он слегка намок, вот и всё. Его эго пострадало.

Дверь в ванную распахивается, и Питер выходит с полотенцем вокруг бёдер, вода всё ещё стекает по его груди.

— Это _не_ всё! Он подкрался сзади, толкнул меня в воду, а затем убежал, фыркая от этого! Сейчас зима! Было ужасно холодно! — Питер машет пальцем перед лицом Криса. — Не стоило тогда кусать тебя, клянусь. Ты просто щенок-переросток, и я не хочу больше терпеть это. Серьёзно, Кристофер, ты даже хуже, чем Кора, когда она была маленькой!

Стайлз ожидает, что Крис огрызнётся в ответ, как обычно делает, но, должно быть, в тоне Питера просочилось полное разочарование, потому что Крис затихает и склоняет голову в подчинении.

— Я ничего не могу поделать, — признаётся Крис слишком тихо, чтобы Стайлз мог услышать. — Волк, он берёт верх.

Питер издаёт недовольный звук, но наклоняется и вдыхает запах Криса, улавливая молчаливое извинение.

— Старайся усердней, волчок, — наставляет он. — Я знаю, что это ново для тебя, но ты не можешь не спать всю ночь и ждать от нас того же.

— Я пытаюсь! Но это не так-то просто, когда ты не прирождённый волк! Мне кажется, что я полезу на стены, если ничего не буду делать, — фыркает Крис.

— Ты полез на стены на прошлой неделе, — сухо напоминает Питер. — В полночь. Соседи позвонили мне и сказали, что на крыше кто-то есть. Мне пришлось врать им, что мы ищем протечку.

Крис вздыхает с небольшим румянцем на лице.

Стайлз смотрит на их обоих и издаёт жалостный стон. По правде говоря, он поддерживает обе стороны. Он понимает, что тот импульс нервной энергии под кожей, которую нельзя приручить, не поддаётся контролю. Он был в этом состоянии. Но в то же время? Это дерьмо выматывает. Он не может нормально выспаться уже третью неделю с того самого момента, когда Крис обратился и стал буквально творением ночи, худшим видом бессонницы, и начал таскать Питера с собой сгонять свою энергию. Стайлз всего лишь человек. Он устал от этого, и ему надоела их вечная ругань. Идея тут же пришла в голову, и Стайлз загудел.

— Питер прав, Крис. Нам всем нужно немного отдохнуть, — подумав, говорит Стайлз. — Я считаю, мы должны перезагрузить твои биологические часы. Полностью тебя загонять, пока ты не сможешь двигаться. Может, тогда твой волк поймёт, что ночь нужна для сна, и прекратит вести себя как подонок.

Крис оказывается на кровати в считанные секунды, втягивая Стайлза в страстный поцелуй.

— Да, детка? Собираешься загонять меня? Будешь брать всю ночь? — урчит он Стайлзу на ухо, когда они отрываются.

Стайлз целует его в ответ и осторожно отталкивает.

— Завтра я загоняю тебя, обещаю. Но сейчас мне нужно вставать через четыре часа, так что не могли бы вы оба сделать мне одолжение и вернуть свои мохнатые задницы обратно в кровать, _пожалуйста_.

— Прости, милый. Отдыхай.

Питер заканчивает сушить волосы полотенцем и проскальзывает на одну сторону кровати, а Крис устраивается под одеялом с другой. Они гасят свет, и Стайлз погружается в сон. Он упорно игнорирует член Криса, упирающийся в его зад, потому что нет. Он слишком устал для этого. Хотя бы раз Крис может обойтись.

***

Крис стонет, заползая в кровать следующей ночью, и Питер ухмыляется.

— Загонялся, волчок? Думаешь, сможешь уснуть? — издевательски спрашивает он.

— Иди к чёрту, Хейл. Я и не знал, что волки могут так сильно устать, — Крис повернулся и зашипел, морщась от боли в мышцах. — Ты чёртов эксплуататор, Стайлз, — ворчит он. — Я не так надеялся провести этот день.

Стайлз растягивает улыбку до ушей.

— Эй, я не говорил, что мы целый день будем заниматься сексом, это ты так решил. Я только сказал, что загоняю тебя. И я имею в виду, ты устал, верно? Нет необходимости для полуночных пробежек, нет необходимости злить Питера и будить меня, так в чём проблема?

Крис вскидывает руку с поднятым вверх средним пальцем и ворчит в подушку. Проходит меньше минуты, прежде чем звуки мягкого храпа заполняют воздух, и Стайлз откидывает голову на грудь Питера.

— Слава Богу, — шепчет он.

Питер поворачивает Стайлза, отодвигаясь от спящего партнёра, и целует макушку его головы.

— Ты, милый, гений. Скажи хотя бы, твой отец действительно хотел заменить крышу в гараже?

Стайлз сонно кивает.

— О да. Он планировал это целую вечность, но он не такой крепкий, как ему нравится думать. Поэтому, когда ты вспомнил, как Крис забрался на крышу, мне пришло в голову, что он может сделать что-то реально полезное со всей этой энергией и одновременно износиться.

— Мой умный мальчик, — тихо выдыхает Питер. — А заставить его перекапывать задний двор и стелить новый газон? Твой отец тоже планировал это?

Стайлз ухмыляется.

— Чёрт, конечно же нет. Это была расплата за бессонные ночи. И я имею в виду, что это сработало, правда? Спит без задних ног.

Питер тихо смеётся.

— Будем ли мы ужасны, если разбудим его в полночь, просто чтобы сказать, что мы не устали?

Глаза Стайлза загораются.

— Сделаем же это.


End file.
